


Equally Human

by kingofhellordoftime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Consensual, Consent, Dean Winchester/Castiel UST, Disclaimer, Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, Flash Fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Consent, M/M, OTP Feels, Post-Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, Spoilers for Episode: s09e03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofhellordoftime/pseuds/kingofhellordoftime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up where s09e03 I'm No Angel leaves off as Dean tells Cas that he has to leave. In desperation, the hunter tells the now-human Castiel to at least stay the night, in attempts to briefly reconcile his actions that were insisted upon by Ezekiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equally Human

**Author's Note:**

> Non-RPF
> 
> I don’t own any of the characters and this is the property of Kripke, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. 
> 
> ________________________ . . .
> 
> I wrote this late 2013 as a flash fiction for Creative Writing. And then promptly forgot about it. And then found it again as I searched through my Word docs looking for something else. Huzzah!  
> Beta'd by my friend Ariel/Abaddon during lunch. Enjoy and thanks for reading this! Polite concrit and comments are welcome:3

      The words had barely left his mouth before shards of guilt ripped their way through the walls of his heart. _I have no choice,_ he kept telling himself. _Sammy will die if I let him stay_. But he knew otherwise. Once again forced to choose between the people he cared most for. The people he loved. The guilt tore deeply through the beating muscle, piercing its core of chambers. His blood thickened to lead, weighing his heart down until he wanted to rip it out of his chest. _I need you… We’re family..._ words he once spoke to his fallen angel resonated through his head. Yet only he knew that those words were not what he had intended to say. _I love you._ In the crypts searching for the other tablet as his trench coat-wearing angel held the blade above him. He meant to say I love you. But somehow the words came out differently. And now, to have to choose his brother over his love. It was suspicious how Zeke was so adamant about Castiel having to leave, giving only weak and vague excuses as to why.

      Castiel simply sat there in shocked silence. Confusion swirled in his cerulean eyes. As the realization of what Dean had just said finally began to sink in, his puzzled expression melted into sadness. He understood Dean’s request, but the reasons behind the words were shrouded in ambiguity. The way he just sat there, staring up at the hunter looking like a wounded puppy was agonizing to Dean. Words could not describe the pain it caused him to tell Castiel that he had to go.

      “I’m sorry, man. I really am.” Dean apologized again. “I don’t want to do this, but I have no choice.”

      “I understand, Dean.” The ex-angel murmured. He didn’t want Dean to know how much this hurt. After all of these years, he was finally free to be with Dean. And now that they were equals, he and Dean could be together. It was no longer taboo, now that his grace was gone. Castiel stood to leave, but Dean quickly reached his hand out and grabbed the now-human Castiel’s wrist.

      “Not yet. You don’t have to go right away. Stay the night, get some rest. Then you can leave tomorrow morning with the money I gave you, and a backpack with clothes and stuff you may need.” The words tumbled out of Dean’s mouth in desperation.

      “All right,” the angel agreed. “Thank you, Dean. I truly appreciate your kindness and friendship. I don’t know where I would be if it were not for you and Sam. However, you seem upset. Is it because of the sex with April?”

      “I- of course not! It’s just, ah-“ Dean stammered, caught off guard by Cas’s sudden question.

      “I would be more than happy to do the same with you, Dean, if that would make you happy.”

      Dean was at a loss for words. It was clear that Cas still had much to learn about being human. He seemed to associate sex with love, and Dean thought that perhaps that was why he didn’t understand porn and the pizza man. He simply viewed it as a way of expressing feelings for the one you loved, regardless of gender.

      “Dean?” The hunter remained silent, desperately trying to grab onto an appropriate response. He hesitantly opened his mouth to answer his angel. Instead, silence flowed over his lips into the tense air. Castiel simply reached out and grasped Dean’s wrist, gently pulling him in the direction of the hunter’s room. Dean followed, uncertainty fogging up his mind. Upon reaching the bedroom, the angel led Dean inside, quietly closing the door behind them.

      “Umm, Cas-“ Dean began nervously, his green eyes bright with apprehension.

      “Yes? What is it, Dean?” Castiel asked, his head tilted to the right.

      I, uh-“ he began, then anxiously cleared his throat. He looked anywhere but at Castiel, avoiding eye contact, his eyes darting around the room. _Focus on anything but Cas,_ he thought tensely. Anxiety’s tentacles began to creep into his mind, taking hold of every thought, every memory as panic began to burn its way up his throat.

      “It’s okay, Dean,” the angel reassured. When the hunter made no response, Castiel simply leaned in, placing a gentle, light kiss on the hunter’s lips.

      Dean wanted to run. From the feelings he denied, the thought of his outward pretense crumbling from his inner core’s vulnerability, the refutation he felt for having fallen with his angel, for his angel. His entire life he’d spent on constructing an impenetrable fortress, sealing his emotions inside, hidden from the world. Constantly striving to convince those around him, and himself in particular, that he was tough, strong, the one for others to depend upon. It scared him, the thought of Castiel being the one thing he was susceptible to. To not be as strong as he thought he should be. To have failed himself, as well as his father-

      His thoughts were broken by a single, unobstructed thought that shattered his hazy mentality. A simple desire, far too long suppressed by shame. Castiel was all that mattered. For all he was concerned, Ezekiel could go screw himself. Dean refused to allow Zeke to take away what was rightfully his. Even if for only one night, he needed Cas to know.

      Taking the blue-eyed angel by surprise, the Winchester forcefully grabbed him, pulling him over to the neatly made bed as their mouths collided, sapphire orbs wide in a moment of shock.

      “Dean-” Castiel mumbled questioningly, the hunter’s lips pressed firmly to his.

      “Shut up, Cas.” Came a muffled order as Dean held the angel close, one arm wrapped around his torso, the other resting at his jawline. Shifting his weight, Castiel pushed the hunter, his hunter, onto the bed as he settled himself onto Dean’s lap, feathery light kisses trailing from his lips to his neck.

      “Some humans believe that freckles are angel kisses,” Castiel breathed as he gently nipped at Dean’s neck. The hunter replied with a deep sigh, his eyes closing as he blissfully gave in, allowing his fortress walls to collapse under the pent up emotions and desires. The ex-angel’s fingers gently unbuttoned Dean’s shirt, working his way down slowly. Sliding his hands beneath the blue-gray undershirt as he pulled it over the hunter’s head, he leaned in, chest pressed against Dean’s as he moved up to eye level. Pushing him gently onto his back, bright green eyes staring up at blue as Cas leaned in, his face millimeters from Dean’s.

      “Dean, Crowley asked to-“ Sam came to an abrupt halt upon entering his brother’s room. “I’ll leave you two…” His voice faded off as he swiftly turned and exited, quietly closing the door behind him.

      “Finally,” he muttered under his breath as he strode back down the hall.


End file.
